


Come Around and Visit Tomorrow

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [39]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship, community: 100prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You should come around again tomorrow."





	Come Around and Visit Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Fills both the femslashficlets currently weekly challenge prompt and the 100prompts table prompt, _tomorrow_

"You should come around again tomorrow."

Startled, Tohru, looked up from where she had been staring at Akito's sock covered feet as the other had been pacing in front of her. She wondered if Akito had heard her family members whispering of Tohru's fledging crush on her as though the two of them weren't already negotiating the boundaries their new relationship.

Oh.

She noticed the glimmer of amusement in the woman's dark eyes before Tohru glanced around and noted the various shocked expressions on members of the family except for Shigure and Hatori, both of whom slightly nodded their encouragement to her.

She smiles at Akito and nods slightly, trying to appear the still nervous outsider with the head of the Sohma family.

"I would like that."


End file.
